The end of the Borg, Miley and Lilly
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Music aboard Voyager'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and Star Trek: Voyager.**

* * *

**The end of the Borg, Miley and Lilly**

**It's the year 2411 and the USS Puerto Rico, with Admiral Kathryn Janeway in command is on the way to the Delta Quadrant.**

In the briefing room.

"Remember that our mission is to stop the Borg with as little violence as possible. This is not a revenge-mission." says Admiral Janeway.

"Everything's ready, admiral. We've modified the armor-system and the transphasic-torpedoes have been equipped with the new isotopic trilithium power." says Commander John Prescott.

"I'm sure this mission's goin' to be a success. Everything's been prepared down to the smallest little detail. The risk of failure is very small." says Captain Chakotay.

"Good, captain." says Admiral Janeway.

"I'll contact the Undine and coordinates our attack with them." says Commander Steven Ross.

"Tom, are our holographic friends ready?" says Admiral Janeway.

"Yes, admiral. I've enhanced their programs with the new anti-Borg subroutines that Seven designed." says Captain Tom Paris.

"Good." says Admiral Janeway.

A few minutes later Tom enter the holodeck.

"Computer, activate program 997 Omega 881." says Tom.

The holo-replica of Miley's bedroom appear along with holo-Miley and holo-Lilly.

"Miles, Lils...are you sure you want to do this? Your programs will be destroyed along with the Borg." says Tom.

"Lilly and I, we're just computer-programs, right? You could make a copy of us in a back-up file or something and we're proud to sacrifice ourselves for the good of the Federation, Tom." says Miley.

"Lilly?" says Tom.

"I agree with Miley. This way we get to be part of savin' humanity from the Borg. That's a great honor, Tom. Don't cry when we die. We're just holograms." says Lilly.

"Yeah, but over the years you've become my friends and I'm gonna cry even though I don't want to, but if you really wanna do this, I'm not gonna stop you." says Tom.

"We think of you as a friend too." says Lilly. "Don't we, Miley?"

"We do. You've been an awesome friend, Tom. If it weren't for all ya did I wouldn't have had this great second life as a holo-version of me along with my cute Lilly." says Miley. "Thanks for everything, Tom."

Three days later.

"Computer, activate program 997 Omega 881." says Tom as he enter the holodeck.

The holo-replica of Miley's bedroom appear along with holo-Miley and holo-Lilly.

"We're in the Delta Quadrant, it's time..." says Tom in a sad tone.

"Please, don't cry, Tom." says Miley with a soft girly voice.

"I'll try." says Tom as he open a bag and pull out two mobile holo-emitters and give one to Miley and one to Lilly.

"Have a great life, Tom. Say 'hi' to B'Elanna and Miral from me." says Miley. "I hope ya'll never forget about me. Next time you're on Earth, please light a candle at the real Miley Stewart's tomb. She'd like that."

"I'll promise to do that, Miley." says Tom with a smile.

"Light a candle at my tomb too." says Lilly.

"Of course." says Tom.

Mile and Lilly put the mobile emitters onto their arms and say at same time, in a clear voice "Computer, transfer my program to the mobile emitter."

Miley and Lilly flicker a little as the computer transfer them to the mobile emitters.

"All set! Ready to kick some fat Borg-ass!" says Lilly with her typical drama-voice as she and Miley become solid holograms again.

"Aww, Lils! Always a funny little drama-queen, even in the end." says Miley in a sweet cute voice as she give Lilly a hug.

Tom, Miley and Lilly walk to the transporter room where Admiral Janeway and Commander Prescott is waiting for them.

"Miley, Lilly, are you ready?" says Admiral Janeway.

"Yes, admiral." says Miley. "Are ya ready, Lils?"

"All set, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Good." says Admiral Janeway.

Commander Prescott give Miley and Lilly type 2 handphasers.

Miley and Lilly step onto the transporter-pad.

"Ready." says Miley.

"Miss Benson, initiate transport." says Admiral Janeway.

Miley and Lilly disappear in the blue / silver transporter-beam.

A few seconds later they appear again on a Borg ship.

"Miley, the central plexus should be down this hallway." says Lilly.

"Easy, Lils. The Borg won't attack if we're not a threat to 'em." says Miley.

Miley and Lilly walk along the hallway, but suddenly a red force-field block their path.

"Anti-Borg code 275 Jerico Gamma 936." says Miley. Her program sends out an energy-pulse that disable the force-field.

"Nice one, Smiley Miley." says Lilly with a small smile.

"Thanks, girl." says Miley.

"Miley to Janeway, we're on the way to the central plexus." says Miley, just speaking as she walk. Not needing to use a combadge since the system used in the combadge are built into her and Lilly's program.

"Janeway here. Take it easy, but move quickly. Janeway out." says Admiral Janeway through the com-link.

"Miley out." says Miley.

Suddenly a few Borg block Miley and Lilly's path. "We are the Borg. Resistance is futile. You shall be assimilated."

"No way, fuck-face!" screams Lilly as she draw her phaser and fire, killing one of the Borg.

"Assimilate this!" says Miley as she fire rapid phaser-bolts, killing several Borg.

Miley and Lilly start to run.

"There it is, the central plexus." says Miley.

"Anti-Borg code 491 Nova Beta 652." says Lilly.

The force-fields that guard the entrance to the central plexus-room go offline.

Miley pull off the metal-plate from the actual central plexus and put her fingers onto the circuit board and in a flash of light a computer virus is being injected into the central plexus.

"Warning, central plexus has been infected." says the typical emotionless Borg computer-voice.

Several Borg beam into the room.

"Assimilate this!" scream Miley and Lilly as they kill some of the Borg.

Suddenly one of the Borg doesn't die when Lilly fire her phaser.

"Miley, they've adapted...!" says Lilly.

"There's nothing we can do. It's okey though. Our mission is complete. Bye, Lilly! I love ya!" says Miley.

"I love you too, Miley! Bye!" says Lilly.

Miley and Lilly destroy themselves by pulling off their mobile emitters, just as the Borg ship explodes.

On the bridge of the USS Puerto Rico.

"Admiral, the virus is being spread to the other Borg cubes." says Tom.

"What about our holographic girls?" says Admiral Janeway.

"Their holo-signature's disappeared off the sensors a few seconds ago...they are gone." says Tom with a sad voice as he cry a little.

**The End.**


End file.
